


In The Heights

by jamesgatz1925



Category: In the Heights, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: And it's not graphic but, College AU, In The Heights Au, M/M, Rafael and Sonny are Nina and Benny, SO, Sonny is almost 18, Theyre not singing but, Underage Consumption, i guess, of course, oh he drinks, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Next up to bat, the Barba's. They run the cab company, they struggle in the barrio. See their son Rafael's off at college, tuition is mad steep. So they can't sleep, everything they get is mad cheap. --In which Rafael has to return home, and Sonny is the boy next door.





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> After being obsessed with In The Heights for literally ever, I finally saw a production on Saturday and felt the intense need to write a Barisi AU.  
> There are no other characters besides (Nina'a) Rafael's parents. No characters from either show.  
> Each chapter that's a song title, the dialogue is directly music lyrics. The other chapters are loosely based on what I can remember from the play because I didn't have the scripts. They're not word for word, but I think I did alright.  
> Please let me know what you think. If it's nice. I'm just kidding. Feedback is great, though.  
> Oh, and Rafael is at Harvard, unlike the play where Nina is at Stanford. And Rafael is older, unlike the play. Rafael is 19, Sonny is almost 18.

**1\. Breathe**

* * *

 

 

Rafael stomps slowly down the stairs of their run down building, not too eager to get outside but not wanting to be cooped up for the rest of the summer. His mom and dad let him sleep late, as his flight came in at 3 AM. It's well past breakfast time now, but he is thankful they let him sleep. He half expected them to wake him up at sunrise.

He's glad they're gone when he wakes up. That gives Rafael more time to work on his big speech.

Rafael runs "leave of absence" through his head over and over and over, but he's still afraid he's going to accidentally say "drop out" instead.

When he gets onto the street, he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the polluted New York air. Boston isn't that far away, he could have come home at any time over the year, but absence made his heart grow fonder. Cambridge is way different than Washington Heights.

He figures he doesn't have to worry about the differences anymore. Washington Heights is home; it's where he belongs, it's where he's staying. He didn't make it out, like they said he would. Like they all said he would.

People wave happily at Rafael as he passes. It makes him more nervous; he should've stayed inside, someone's going to figure out what he's hiding, they're going to know his secret.

Rafael takes a deep breath and keeps walking.

This is his home. This is the street he grew up on. He smiles back at his neighbors when they look at him proudly. They always look proud; everyone used to tell him he was going places.

Rafael thinks about having to tell everyone the news. He'll be the biggest disappointment on the block.

He walks slowly. And breathes.

Passing all the men on the corner playing cards on their tiny fold out tables, Rafael smiles for the first time hearing an old bolero playing over the radio. He didn't hear much of this music in Boston, never anything Spanish, and it warms his heart. He remembers dancing to these songs as a kid, singing them loudly with his friends and making the grown ups laugh. Back when there was nothing to worry about but this block.

He grew up too quickly. Too soon it was time to go away, and everyone said goodbye, told him to be brave and he'd be just fine. Though it wasn't, the memory seems a lifetime ago to Rafael. How does he tell them he's back for good?

Nobody worried about him. Everyone expected him to succeed. He was the one who made it out, moved away. He always made good grades, but Rafael realizes that means nothing; that he should have just stayed home.

When he was a kid, he enjoyed climbing the fire escapes. Always higher, he wanted to see above the city. He wanted to climb, to reach the highest point he could.

Rafael was like this with working hard, as well. He got every scholarship, he saved all the money he could, and eventually he was the first on the block to go to college.

And everyone was so proud.

He can't tell them now that it didn't work, that he has to move back home.

Rafael snaps out of his slump as he hears his name being called from down the street. He stands up straight, puts a smile on his face, and waves.

Barba's Cab Company, his father's business, comes into view. He'll be with them in just a second, and he knows that he needs to tell them the news now.

Rafael swallows hard, and practices his little speech. "I know that I'm letting you down..." he whispers.

He takes a deep breath, then opens the door to Barba's.


	2. Benny's Dispatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song ends but the dispatch scene goes on, so part way through this it turns into regular dialogue and not the song.

"He really can't handle it," Mr. Barba, Manuel, as Sonny is under no circumstances allowed to call him, says. "I'll just get someone else--"

"He's the only one here," Mrs. Barba, Lucia, as Sonny has called her since the first day he met her, replies. "You're really going to bring in a driver just to--"

"He doesn't speak Spanish!" Mr. Barba snaps.

"Aye, por favor, we are late. Vamonos."

Mr. Barba sighs and reluctantly hands Sonny to dispatch microphone. "Do not mess this up," he tells Sonny in his most strict voice.

"Yes sir, uh, thank you Mr. Barba. I won't let you down."

Mr. Barba just glares at him and stalks out of the room. Lucia smiles, tells him to be good, and follows her husband.

Sonny puts the mic on the stand and takes a deep breath. He's never been on the dispatch before, but after years and years of watching Mr. Barba and whoever else came through, he is sure he can do it. And the drivers understand English anyway; either way, they're just street names. How hard can it be?

He flicks the on-switch and mutters into the mic, "Check one, two, three. Check one, two, three. This is Sonny on the dispatch, yo."

Sonny smiles, very excited to be given this job, even if it is just for the day.

So he jumps right in. "Atencion, yo, attention. It's Sonny and I'd like to mention, I'm on the microphone this morning! Honk your horns if you want it!"

A chorus of car horns are heard in reply, so Sonny plows on.

"Okay, we got traffic on the west side. Get off 79th, and take the left side of Riverside Drive and you might slide. West end's your friend if you catch lights.

"And don't take the Deegan. Manny Ramirez is in town for the weekend. Sorry Dominicans, take route 87. You ain't gettin' back again..."

Sonny refreshes the internet page to give him new traffic updates when the bell attached to the door chimes indicating someone's coming through. He looks up, fearing for a second that Mr. Barba actually got someone to take over, but the sight before him is even better than he could have ever expected.

"Hold up a minute," he mutters into the mic, flicking off the dispatch radio. He smiles across the room at Rafael, the son of his boss, who also happens to be the biggest crush he's ever had in his young life.

"Sonny, hey..." Rafael says, giving him a little smile back.

"Rafael! You're home today!"

"Any sign--"

"Of your folks? They're on their way."

Rafael nods. He looks around, probably noticing the little changes they (Sonny) had done over the year. There's new paint, a new window, it's not much but it's a little nicer.

Sonny can't take his eyes off of Rafael. Apart from being the same old beautiful Rafael, he looks tired, stressed, and nervous, and Sonny wants to ask why but he doesn't know where he fits into Rafael's life right now, after kissing him abruptly last year at the going away party. Is Sonny still that dumb kid who used to hang around to annoy Mr. Barba, or is Sonny that nearly grown man who kissed Rafael goodbye before he left?

"Anyway..." Rafael mumbles.

"It's good to see your face," Sonny blurts out.

"Anytime--" Rafael replies, then instantly looks horrified with himself.

Sonny smiles, hoping Rafael means, 'You can see my face anytime.'

Rafael turns to the door.

"Hold up a minute, wait!" Sonny calls, stopping Rafael. "You used to run this dispatch, right?"

"Once or twice--"

Sonny wants to impress Rafael with how fast he can spill out the city traffic. So he goes, "Well check the technique, yo!

"There's a traffic accident I have to mention, at the intersection of 10th Avenue and the Jacob Javitz Convention Center. And check it, don't get stuck in the rubber neckin', on 192nd there's a double decker bus wreck.

"Now listen up, we got a very special guest--"

"Sonny!"

"Live and direct from a year in Boston--"

Rafael smiles. "Sonny!"

"Welcome him back, 'cause he looks mad stressed! Rafael Barba, the barrio's best!"

Rafael blushes and covers his face.

"Honk your horns! He's smiling! Say hello!"

Rafael rolls his eyes and talks into the mic. "Hello, good morning." He flicks off the radio before Sonny can.

Sonny laughs at the blush he gave Rafael.

"I better find my folks," Rafael says. "Thanks for the welcome wagon."

"Anytime, anytime."

Rafael smiles at him one more time, then heads for the door again.

Sonny really doesn't want him to leave. And where would he go? Mr. and Mrs. Barba will be back soon, there's no better place to wait for them than here.

"Wait here with me," Sonny asks. "It's getting hot outside, turn up the A.C." He pulls a second chair from the corner and pats the seat. "Stay here with me."

After a long second that he thinks Rafael will deny the offer, the older boy crosses the room and sits next to Sonny.

Sonny smiles widely. "Alright, let's see--"

Just then, a call comes through from one of the cabs. Sonny flicks the tab to hear through and loud, angry Spanish is blared at them.

"H-hold on, slow down!" Sonny tries. Rafael laughs. "The...a wreck--"

Sonny refreshes the Internet page of traffic and finds that there is a wreck near where that cab is, but the driver doesn't give him a chance to explain before yelling at Sonny again.

"Aye, cabron!" Sonny yells, calling the man an asshole right back.

"Wow!" Rafael cries, laughing. He turns off the mic and takes it out of Sonny's hand. "Who in the world has been teaching you Spanish?"

"These guys!"

Rafael just shakes his head.

"You do it then," Sonny says. "Tell him to get off on 14th--"

"It's quicker if he gets off 15th and takes the u-turn--"

"It's illegal if he gets off 15th--"

Rafael rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine," he says, turning the mic back on. "Tome los quince volver," he quickly says.

Sonny doesn't know much, but he knows quince means fifteen. He narrows his eyes as Rafael casually sets the mic down.

"You told him your way, didn't you?" Sonny asks.

"You wanted my help."

Sonny yanks the mic away from him, but he laughs. Rafael laughs, too. It makes Sonny's heart tick a little faster.

For a while, they fight over the mic and give different directions (Sonny giving good directions in bad Spanish, Rafael giving bad directions in good Spanish), until the bell on the door chimes. They're in the middle of fighting over the mic, Sonny leaning way over against Rafael who is holding the mic far out of Sonny's reach, when Mr. and Mrs. Barba walk in.

"Rafael, what are you doing?" Mr. Barba asks, his voice as loud as it usually is.

"Oh, hi Dad. I was just--"

"Doing Dominick's work for him?"

Sonny gulps. He didn't mean to get Rafael into trouble. However, he knows Mr. Barba's problem is a lot more that Rafael was even anywhere near Sonny, not that he was doing Sonny's work.

"I'm sorry, sir. Rafi and I were just--"

"Don't." is all Mr. Barba says. "Let's go, Rafael."

Rafael obeys, handing Sonny the mic and following Mr. Barba out the door.

"Oh, Sonny," Rafael says, turning back to him. "I hope you can come for dinner."

Sonny ignores Mr. Barba's eye roll. So does Lucia, who adds, "There will be plenty to eat, Sonny!"

Sonny smiles at them, then the family leaves him alone in the dispatch once more. 


	3. When You're Home

Rafael follows his parents home, all while they excitedly talk about their plans for the evening. Rafael can't take it, he doesn't want a party and he doesn't want anyone else to say how proud of him they are. So finally, as soon as they enter the house, he tells them there's something they need to know.

"Look I..." Rafael takes a deep breath. "I have to take a leave of absence from school."

"Oh my god," Lucia says, stunned. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"What? No, it's not that, I--"

"Is everything alright?" Manuel asks.

"Yes! Well, no, not really...I...lost my scholarship."

"You what?!" Manuel and Lucia yell at the same time.

"I just got too busy, with both jobs and--"

Manuel's eyes practically jump out of his head. "Both?! We agreed you'd only have ONE job!"

"Well, the books were so expensive that I needed two jobs to pay for them and then I...didn't really use the books--"

Lucia waves her hands to stop Rafael. "Hold on. When did this happen?"

"Mmm..." Rafael looks at his feet. "March..."

"You've been out of school for four months?! Four months and we didn't know?!"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I just thought it'd be easier for me to tell you when I've moved back."

Manuel grasps his chest. "Move back..."

"I'm sorry."

Manuel shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid of what you'd say."

"You're right--"

Rafael takes a step back, away from Manuel. Lucia holds a hand up to Manuel, so Manuel stops moving toward Rafael.

"You should have told us! We could have--"

Rafael knows there's nothing his parents could have done. They couldn't have paid for the rest of his schooling, they couldn't have even paid for his books.

"What could you have done?" he snaps, angry at his father for being angry with him.

Manuel gasps as if Rafael took a strike at him, but instead of apologizing for the comment and for dropping out, Rafael stomps out the door of their apartment.

Rafael gets out onto the street and has no idea where to go from there. He just starts walking with no direction, ready to wander for miles until it gets dark.

Pretty soon he hits his dad's business, where Sonny is outside sweeping the entrance steps.

"Hey, Raf!" Sonny yells as Rafael approaches.

Rafael smiles. "Hey, Sonny."

Sonny sets the broom down and invites Rafael to sit on the steps next to him.

Rafael leans against the step behind his back, relaxing for a second with Sonny. He doesn't want to tell Sonny about it, he thinks if there's one person he doesn't need to explain anything to, it's Sonny. All he wants is for Sonny to take his mind of things, to take him back to the way things were before Rafael left. Maybe pretend this year didn't happen.

He figures he'll ask by starting with something Sonny can relate to. "I used to think we lived at the top of the world. When the world was just a subway map, and the one-slash-nine climbed a dotted line to my place."

"There's no nine train now."

"Right," Rafael mutters. Okay, maybe not so relatable. He continues anyway. "I used to think the Bronx was a place in the sky. My thoughts would take shape--"

Sonny nod upwards at the stairs on the building leading to the roof. "On that fire escape."

Rafael smiles slowly. He knew Sonny would understand. "Can you remind me of what it was like? At the top of the world?"

Sonny grins widely. "Come with me!"

Sonny stands suddenly, grabbing Rafael's hand and pulling him off the stoop. Sonny laces their fingers together, making Rafael hold on even though his hand is already sweaty and people could, you know, see them. But at the moment Rafael doesn't care. He wants Sonny to make him remember what he missed about this place.

"We begin July with a stop at my corner fire hydrant."

"You would open it every summer."

They approach the hydrant a block away from Barba's, and Sonny kicks at the handle as if it would budge.

"I would bust it with a wrench 'til my face got drenched, 'til I heard the sirens. And then I ran like hell."

"I remember well!"

"To your father's dispatch window," Sonny fake-yells, "'Hey let me in yo! They're coming to get me!'"

Rafael laughs. "You were always in constant trouble."

Sonny's proud smile could light up the neighborhood. "Then your dad would act all snide, but he'd let me hide. You'd be there inside."

Rafael remembers it well. Little Sonny, age 9 to his 11, bugging him while he was trying to do his homework. Little Sonny, age 13 to his 15, trying to get him to dance and play while Rafael was writing a debate team speech. Little Sonny, age 16 to his 18, giving him a single sloppy kiss before he left for Boston.

"Life was easier then," Rafael says, seemingly to himself.

But Sonny heard him, because he replies, "Raf, everything is easier when you're home."

He opens his mouth to disagree, or ask what he means, but Sonny reads his mind.

"The street's a little kinder when you're home. Can't you see? That the day seems clearer, now that you are here. Or is it me?" He shrugs. "Maybe it's just me."

Sonny yanks his hand and they start down the street again. Sonny is so excited and it makes Rafael so happy to see him this way.

"We gotta go, I wanna show you all I know. The sun is setting and the light is getting low."

"Are we going to Castle Garden?"

Sonny grins. "Maybe, maybe not but way to take a shot. When the day is hot I got a perfect shady spot a little ways away that outta cool us down." Sonny wiggles his eyebrows a little flirtatiously.

Rafael knows what secluded spot he's talking about, it's where every couple goes to have some privacy. "Cool us down..."

Sonny leans in close. "Welcome back to town."

Rafael just laughs and shakes his head. "Now, back in high school, when it darkened, you'd hang out in Bennett Park. And--"

"We'd bring a radio!"

"As I walked home from senior studies, I'd see you rapping with your buddies--"

"The volume high!"

"I'd walk on by."

"You'd walk on by."

They walk hand in hand down the street, the sun setting behind them and the neighbors waving them on. A nice breeze slides through the air, not enough to really make them sweat any less but Rafael doesn't care. He's with Sonny, he's happy.

"When you're home," Sonny says, "Summer nights are cooler when you're home."

Rafael squeezes his hand. "Now that you're here with me..."

"And that song you are hearing is the neighborhood just cheering you along--"

Rafael frowns. Sonny wasn't supposed to bring that up. Suddenly, Rafael is upset. He doesn't want to hear, 'We're proud of you!' anymore. Sonny was supposed to be the one person to not say that. "Don't say that."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't say that."

Rafael lets go of his hand. He takes a deep breath and says, "When I was younger I'd imagine what would happen if my parents had stayed in Cuba. Who would I be if I had never seen Manhatten? If my parents had stayed in Cuba with my people.

"I feel like all my life, I've tried to find the answer. Working harder, learning Spanish, learning all I can. I thought I might find the answer over in Boston. But I'd stare out at the city, thinking...where am I supposed to be? So please, don't say you're proud of me when I've lost my way."

Rafael crosses his arms and stares at the ground, unable to look Sonny in the eye. He didn't mean to unload on the poor boy like that, it's not his fault, he doesn't even know what's going on. Rafael's embarrassed now, so he turns to walk away from Sonny.

"Then can I say," Sonny softly says, "I couldn't get my mind off you all day. Now listen to me: that may be how you perceive it, but Rafi, please believe that when you find your way again, you're gonna change the world and then we're all gonna brag and say we knew him when this was your home."

Rafael shakes his head. "I'm home." I'm stuck here, Rafael wants to say.

Sonny reaches out to take his hand again. They lock fingertips, barely, because Rafael knows Sonny is nervous.

"Welcome home."

Rafael takes his hand fully, he feels better than he did before their walk. More calm, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "When you're here with me..."

"Welcome home, Raf."

Rafael looks into his eyes. "I used to think that we lived at the top of the world."

Sonny pulls him in for a hug. "Welcome home," he says again, softer. Rafael hears it as, 'Whatever happens next, I support you.'

"I'm home."

"You're finally home."

Rafael buries his face in Sonny's neck and inhales deeply. He feels at peace. He feels more at home than he did falling into his own bed this morning when he arrived, more at home than eating his mother's food. All because of Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous. Thank you for reading.


	4. The Club/Blackout

By the time Rafael gets home from taking a walk with Sonny, Lucia is busying herself with dinner but Manuel is nowhere to be seen. Rafael tries to escape to his room, but Lucia makes him help her get the plates and silverware ready.

Rafael begs over and over to cancel dinner. "Mom, please? I've said hello to everyone already, can't we just forget about tonight? Please."

"If there's one thing you can do right now it's put on a happy face and eat your dinner."

Rafael slumps. Lucia walks over to the cupboard under the window and pulls out an old record, one Rafael knows by heart.

"Oh Mami, do we have to?" Rafael asks.

"Estar tranquilo y bailar conmigo," Lucia says, telling him to be quiet and dance with her. She turns on the record and steps up to Rafael, her hands out.

Rafael rolls his eyes. He really doesn't feel like dancing, but Lucia won't take no for an answer when it comes to dancing. He takes his mother's hands and sways with her.

"I dance better angry anyway."

That makes Rafael smile a little bit.

People begin to show up before the song ends, and they're treated to Rafael and Lucia's dance. Everyone laughs, especially when Rafael gets embarrassed.

"This record again?" Rafael hears coming from the front door. It's Sonny. Rafael blushes even more. "Lucia, this record's been scratched for ages."

Sonny greets them, patting Rafael's back in a friendly way and kissing Lucia's cheek.

"The scratch is my favorite part!" Lucia says. Just then, the scratched part of the disc comes and Lucia sings with it. "Para siempre, para siempre, para siempre..." She lets go of Rafael, still dancing as she pushes Rafael towards Sonny, winks at them, then goes back to the kitchen.

Rafael turns even more red than before.

"Thanks for coming," he says, rubbing his face.

"Of course."

Rafael gets Sonny to the couch, where they're able to sit close because the sitting room is so crowded. That's Rafael's excuse, at least.

In no time at all, Lucia comes into the entry way to the kitchen to announce dinner is ready, but Manuel, who appeared as if out of nowhere, stops her.

"I have an announcement to make!" Manuel exclaims. He's in a much better mood than he was when Rafael stormed out of the house earlier.

"Oh god..." Rafael sighs.

"I got a rude awakening. One that told me I was not taking care of my family enough. So I made a decision to help Rafi through school..." Manuel smiles proudly. Rafael's stomach drops. "I'm selling Barba's!"

"What?!" Rafael and, to his surprise, Sonny yell at the same time.

"Manuel!" Lucia yells. "You did WHAT?!"

"I'm selling! To that other one, the one...something about an ocean--"

"They were offering nothing!"

"It was enough to pay Rafael's tuition."

Rafael stands. "Dad--"

"No, I've made a decision, it's final."

"When you're a family, you talk about these things." Lucia tells Manuel, sounding angry. "What about me?"

"What about us?" Sonny interjects, nodding towards a few cab drivers who work for them.

"Family comes first," Manuel says.

"I thought we were kind of like a family," Sonny mutters, storming out of the house.

"Sonny!" Rafael calls after him, but Sonny doesn't stop.

"That's it!" Lucia cries. "Dinner is over!"

Rafael knows this was the final straw on his mother's stressful day. He feels terrible about everything; about the company, about his mother, and about Sonny. He stays in the sitting room to say goodbye people, but as soon as the last guest leaves, he takes off to find Sonny.

* * *

 

Sonny slams back his second or fifth drink and waves for another. Music bumps around him but he hardly notices over the pounding headache he's had since storming out of the Barba's house.

Some of the drivers are at the bar too, but he's not really with them. They showed up when he was already a few drinks in.

He lifts his glass towards them anyway. "Here's to getting fired!"

Sonny takes a long drink and slams the glass down.

"Without so much as a 'thank you'!" he adds to himself. "To doing shots on the weekend."

Sonny takes another shot, then another, and by the time he's lost count, the one in his hand is being yanked away.

"Hey!" Sonny cries, chasing the hand but stopping when he sees it's attached to Rafael.

"Sonny, you're 17! What are you thinking?!"

"18 soon..."

"Still not 21!" Rafael argues. "Listen, can we take a walk outside?"

"And here he is!" Sonny turns in his stool, announcing Rafael's appearance to the drivers sitting down the bar, but they're not listening.

"I'm so sorry!" Rafael says, "I didn't know!"

"Who let you in?" he motions down the bar again. "This is the guy who cost us our job today!"

"I'm going to make it right!"

Sonny shakes his head. He reaches for the drink Rafael took away from him. "A toast to the end of all I know!"

"You've had enough."

"Says the boy who has it all!"

Rafael frowns deeply. "That's not fair."

"Well why don't you run home to daddy? He loves to remind me that I'll never be good enough for your family...for you..."

Rafael furrows his eyebrows. "You don't know me."

Sonny thinks for a second that maybe he shouldn't take it out on Rafael, but in retrospect, it is Rafael's fault. It doesn't matter anyway. Rafael's on his way out again, and Sonny's stuck here, in the barrio, now jobless. "Poor you."

"I thought you were different."

Sonny grabs the drink finally. He holds it up in a toasting fashion. "Salud," he mutters, then knocks it back.

He watches Rafael storm away, and he loses track of him before Rafael reaches the exit.

Seconds later, Sonny is completely distracted because a fight breaks out in the middle of the dance floor. A girl is pushed to the floor, so he runs over to help her up.

Everything happens so fast: they're fighting, Sonny is hit, and then it's suddenly dark. The power cuts, screams are heard, everyone's pushing and shoving and yelling for their friends. Sonny scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket, turning on the flashlight and looking around.

Did Rafael make it out? Is he still there? Is he out on the street somewhere? Sonny has to find him to get him home safely.

"Rafael?" he yells as loudly as he can, but a lot of people are as loud as he is. "Where'd you go? I can't find you!"

Sonny runs around, dodging people and avoiding flashlights shining in his eyes. His legs feel wobbly, even though he's sobering fast he's still pretty drunk.

Finally, he runs to the exit. "Rafael!" he yells down the street. "Take it slow! I'm right behind you!"

It's completely dark, but Sonny manages to make it four blocks away from Barba's, hoping maybe Rafael is nearby. There are people all over the place, people trying to break into buildings or start riots in the streets. Sonny is scared, not only for himself but because he still can't find Rafael.

Someone begins to light fireworks, causing people to stop on the street to watch. They aren't joyous or for celebration, they're to cause a distraction. People run into him because he's stopped on the sidewalk, and he's shoved into someone running fast. He shines his light at who he ran into, and he is relieved to see Rafael.

"Rafael, there you are!"

"I've gotta go!" Rafael says, walking away quickly.

"I'll get you out of here tonight!"

"I don't need anything tonight. I can find my way home--"

Sonny is annoyed that Rafael doesn't want his help. "Find your way home!"

"Without you!"

Rafael runs away again, but Sonny follows because damn if he's going to let anything happen to Rafael. He cares too much about Rafael, loves Rafael too much to let him get hurt tonight.

He loves Rafael too much. He loves Rafael too much to be mad at him for what happened with Mr. Barba, too much to let Rafael go right now thinking Sonny is mad at him.

Rafael stops in the street when another firework goes off. Sonny runs to him. It's perfect, Rafael looks amazing, so Sonny grabs him and kisses him.

Rafael is so shocked at first that he starts pushing Sonny away, so Sonny let's go, but when Rafael visibly realizes it's him, he pulls Sonny back first.

When the fireworks end and it's pitch black again, Sonny reluctantly leaves their kiss to ask Rafael what he wants to do now.

"Take me home," Rafael says.

Sonny frowns. "Oh...yeah, of course."

"No," Rafael traces Sonny's lip with his thumb. "With you. To your place."

Sonny is sure he's having stroke. Rafael wants to go home with Sonny. After the kiss they just shared, surely he means it the way Sonny's mind is currently racing to, right?

"Yeah, yes," is all Sonny can say. Then Rafael kisses him again.

Sonny doesn't let the kiss go too far, partly because they're right there on the street, and partly because he really wants to go back to his apartment now.

When he pulls away for the last time, he looks Rafael in the eye as much as he can in the low light. "Wait, you're absolutely sure?"

Rafael smiles. "Yes Sonny, I'm sure."

"What about...like, your dad and stuff?"

"I don't really want to worry about my father while I'm in an empty apartment with you. Let's just..." Rafael shrugs. "At sunrise, we'll worry about it again. But for now, I just want to be with you, Sonny."

Sonny nods. "I want that, too."

Rafael takes his hand. "Vamonos."

"Let's go," Sonny agrees, then they start walking the few short blocks to Sonny's building.


	5. Sunrise

"Hey..." Sonny mumbles, reaching out to the other side of the bed. "Hey, where'd you--"

He sits up almost abruptly. Fear rushes through him. Did Rafael leave? Sonny didn't expect him to skip out while it was still dark. All that stuff he said last night--Did last night...not happen? Sonny doesn't think he was that drunk. It all seemed pretty real.

"Rafael?" he calls out. "Where'd you go?"

Sonny rolls out of the bed and slips on his discarded pair of underwear. He finds an undershirt and checks the bathroom, then kitchen for Rafael, but he's nowhere to be found.

And then Sonny kicks himself because he realizes where Rafael always disappears to: the fire escape.

Sonny climbs through the open window, finding the other man gazing out into the still dark street.

He says nothing, and Rafael doesn't either, but Sonny knows Rafael knows he's there. Instead of jumping when he wraps his arms around Rafael, the shorter man leans against his chest comfortably.

They stand in a pleasant silence, swaying slightly to an unheard beat they both know by heart. Sonny buries his nose in Rafael's hair and kisses lightly.

Rafael finally speaks first. "Are you ready to try again?"

At first, Sonny is confused. But then he remembers last night's impromptu Spanish lessons, and he knows what Rafael means.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ok, here we go."

Sonny takes a deep, nervous breath. He doesn't know why he's nervous. He's always nervous when Rafael tries to teach him Spanish. Probably because he'll never share this with Rafael. Mr. Barba is right, he's lived in this barrio long enough but he'll never really be a part of it.

Rafael is aware of none of this. His head falls back against Sonny's shoulder and he asks, "Esquina?"

"Corner."

"Tienda."

"Store."

"Bombilla."

"Lightbulb...?"

Rafael chuckles. "You sure?"

"I'm...sure."

"Three out of three, you did alright."

Sonny kisses his ear. "Teach me a little more."

Rafael pushes away from him, turning to face Sonny for the first time. Sonny wants to reach out, embrace him and never let go, hold him tight--Rafael grins wickedly.

"Calor."

Sonny lifts an eyebrow. "Heat," he grumbles.

"Anoche."

Sonny steps forward. "Last night."

Rafael steps away from him again, frowning. He looks away from Sonny, fixing somewhere inside the window towards the bed.

As if being able to hear his thoughts, Sonny knows why Rafael looks so scared. His own memories of last night come flooding back; last night when Sonny was drunk and said some shitty things, last night when Sonny should have made Rafael find his parents, last night when they didn't let anyone know they were safe, last night when they didn't think about this morning and what Rafael's parents are going to do when they find out.

"Dolor," Rafael practically whispers.

Sonny frowns deeper. "Pain."

"That's right," Rafael says. "Llamame." He looks back to Sonny.

"Call me."

"Azul."

"Blue."

"Amame..."

Sonny licks his lips nervously. "Love me."

Rafael looks down at his feet. "Perhaps I...do..."

Sonny swallows the nerves bubbling in his throat. He takes a step forward, taking hold of the rail on either side of Rafael's hips.

"Then how do you say kiss me?" he asks against Rafael's lips, as softly as he can.

"Besame."

"And how do you say hold me?"

"Abrazame," Rafael replies, delicately touching Sonny's arms. "Al amanacer. At sunrise."

"Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise."

He is reiterating Rafael's own words back at him. Last night, when Rafael had said to forget about his dad, that they'd worry about it at sunrise.

That managed to make Sonny forget for a few hours, but now, as the sun begins to rise and the reality of the situation begins to set in, Sonny feels about as scared as Rafael looks. Mr. Barba can and will forgive Rafael, his pride and joy, but no matter what Sonny has done for him over the years, he's nothing more than a useless employee who is no good for his son.

Sonny moves away from Rafael and this time turns his back, unable to look Rafael in the eye so he can think sensibly about it all.

"I don't know--"

"Yo no se--"

"What to do--"

"Que hacer--"

Sonny feels Rafael's fingertips on his shoulder, gently tracing invisible designs that burn their way through Sonny's skin.

"Now that I've found you."

"Ahora que te encontre."

"What will he say?"

"Que dira?"

"When he sees me around you?"

Rafael opens his mouth to reply, or translate, but Sonny stops him.

"So how do you say help me?"

"Ayudame."

"And how do you say promise me?"

"Prometeme."

Sonny's ready to beg, ready to plead, just for Rafael to stand by him. The only person in the world who can get through to Mr. Barba is Rafael; Sonny needs him to be strong if this is going to work.

"Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise. I don't care at all what people say beyond the sunrise."

Rafael nods, barely but Sonny notices.

"Promise me you'll stay," Rafael says, taking Sonny's hand.

Sonny squeezes Rafael's hand tight. "I'll stay."

Rafael closes the gap between them, and suddenly they're on the same page. Sonny realizes Rafael was afraid Sonny wouldn't want to deal with Mr. Barba today, that he'd accept last night as a one-time thing. Sonny kisses back to let him know that that was never the case.

They break apart, breathing heavily. Sonny presses his forehead against Rafael's.

"And how do you say always?"

"Para siempre."

Sonny kisses him again.

This time, Rafael pulls away first to say, "I will be there. Al amanacer."

That's all Sonny needs to hear, that Rafael will stand with him. He doesn't know what will happen, what Mr. Barba will say, but for now, this is enough.

The sun kisses the barrio awake. Sunrise greets the two lovers on the fire escape.  



	6. Enough

Rafael takes a deep breath as he reaches for the door handle to the company. He's really in for it, he knows they're about to have the big family fight that was bound to happen.

Manuel is picking up broken glass from the floor as Rafael enters. It looks like the big front window was smashed, but nothing looks out of place or missing. Manuel looks up as Rafael steps in, and he just about explodes instantly.

"Where have you been?!" Manuel yells.

Rafael doesn't feel afraid of his father today. He's still angry and embarrassed over what happened yesterday at dinner.

"What's it to you?" Rafael yells back.

Manuel opens his mouth to reply, his face turning more red by the second, but Lucia speaks before he can.

"Oh my god, enough!" she yells louder than Manuel or Rafael. Both men look at her. "Now listen to me!"

Rafael doesn't wish to upset his mother. He never wishes that, never in a million years. His father is another story.

"Mom..." he tries.

"Carajo, I said enough! I'm sick of all this fighting."

Manuel tries next. "Luci..."

"Yapapapa--" she cuts him off. "I think you've said enough. Now listen to what I have to say. What I say goes." She looks at Manuel first. "Papi, you've pushed us all away."

"I'm trying to--"

"I don't want to hear it! We make decisions as a family. And throwing Sonny out like that? You sound just like your father; we both know what a son of a bitch he was. You think it all comes down to you."

"Luci, let's talk about it."

Lucia holds a hand up. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No you don't! When you have a problem, you come home. You don't go off and make matters worse on your own. One day you're going to come back home, and you're not gonna find me waiting anymore."

Manuel frowns. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh. Damn right you're sorry." Lucia finally looks at Rafael. "And you stayed out all night."

"Mom..."

"I'm talking now," she sternly says. "You scared us half to death. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry--"

"Don't apologize to me. Save it for your father."

Rafael really didn't see things going this way. He especially didn't imagine his mom taking his dad's side. "What?!"

"Look at your father. He doesn't sleep when you're gone. He's worked his whole life to help you go farther. And he can't admit when he's wrong. Now, who does that remind you of? You two deserve each other.

"For months you've lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you? When you have a problem, you come home. You don't run off and hide from your family all alone. You hear me?" She repeats herself, "When you have a problem, you come home. As long as we're alive, you're never on your own.

"Take Sonny, leave Sonny. It doesn't make any difference, as long as you're home."

"Lucia!" Manuel yells.

"No, no, no, no, no! Enough lying, enough screaming. I'm done trying and I'm leaving it up to you. It's up to you." She points at both of them. "I'll see you both back home. Enough!"

With that, Lucia exits Barba's, her head raised proudly as she walks past the window towards home.

Rafael knows it'd probably make matters worse if he just leaves right then, so he takes a look around to see what he can help Manuel with. He spots a few boxes thrown in the corner, so he goes over to pick them up for his dad.

They go in some cupboards, so Rafael picks them up one by one and puts them back. He's on the last box, which is heavier than the rest, and the bottom gives out as soon as he lifts it. He can't hold it with one arm, so it's either let the contents drop out the bottom or drop the box altogether, but then Manuel comes out of nowhere to lift the bottom so they can get it safely on the ground.

"It's probably just papers anyway," Manuel mutters. "Leave it over there, I'll get a new box."

Rafael nods, then kicks the box over to the corner so the stuff doesn't fall out of it. When he gets it out of the way, he opens the flap to check if it's anything important. As expected, it's just random papers and files, but there's a smaller box inside it. Curious, he takes the smaller box out and opens it.

Inside are photographs, letters, and random memorabilia that Rafael is sure came from Manuel's office desk. Rafael smiles a little bit, then sits on the ground to go through it.

Manuel disappears into the next room to throw the glass away, then Rafael can hear him talking, ordering a glass for the window. Rafael continues going through the box, finding mostly photos of him. His first day of kindergarten, his first (and last) basketball game, his first school award, his 8th grade promotion, and finally his graduation photo. Actually, it's not his graduation photo, not the one they sent with invitations. It's a photo from his graduation, one of him smiling proudly at his own diploma. He's never seen it before. He doesn't know who took it or when, but Rafael looks happy. He remembers someone saying, "It's not like that's the only one you're ever going to get."

He sighs, feeling disappointed with himself again. He's let everyone down.

Just then, his dad returns to the room.

"Where did this come from?" Rafael asks, holding the photo up.

Manuel shrugs. "Someone gave it to me. They said you were looking at it the way I was looking at you."

Rafael fears he'll never make his dad proud again, not after dropping out of freakin' Harvard.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"Rafi, Jesus..." Manuel takes a deep breath. "Come here." He moves two chairs to face each other. He sits in one and pats the other.

Rafael hesitantly sits.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you," Manuel says.

Rafael is shocked. "What?"

"I should be able to take care of you, Rafi. You're my son. You should be able to call me and ask for whatever you need, anything in the world, and I should be able to do it. I've let you down more than you could ever let me down in your entire life."

"I didn't mean what I said, Dad--"

"No, you did, and I understand that you did. I want to provide for you, for your mother. That's why I want to sell."

"I don't want you to do that--"

"I want to, Rafael. What is there to show for my life's work, huh? If I'm not going to do something great with it. You, Rafael, you are something great. And I want to do this for you."

"Are you...are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"How could I ever repay you?"

"I always had a mind for investments. Rafael Barba, Bachelor of Arts, and eventually Harvard Law. When that day comes, we'll call it even."

Rafael lunges across to his father, taking Manuel in a big hug. Manuel squeezes him back, kissing his head and rubbing his back soothingly.

Their long hug ends when Rafael remembers Sonny. He knows they need to talk about that, too.

"Dad, what about Sonny?"

"Talk about a disappointment."

Rafael knows -hopes- Manuel is joking. "Dad!"

"I'm kidding!" Manuel scrubs a hand through his hair. "Look, Sonny is an ok kid, now that he's not busting the hydrants open and hiding in here soaking wet." Manuel looks at Rafael seriously. "The way he looks at you, Rafi, it just...it scares me. I want you to keep your focus on school, I don't want you to be stuck here because of Sonny."

"I don't feel stuck here because of Sonny. He knows what I need to do."

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

Rafael's stomach fills with butterflies at the thought. He nods. "I think he does."

"Then who am I to stand in your way?"

Rafael cracks a smile. "I--Thank you."

Manuel smiles. He stands from his seat and pats Rafael's shoulder. "Well, I'd better go ask your mother if our decision is up to her standards. You go find Sonny, invite him over for dinner."

Rafael stands quickly and practically runs for the door. "Thanks again, Dad."

"Hey, Rafi?" Manuel calls after him. "Te quiero."

"Te quiero, Papi," Rafael says, like he used to when he was much younger. Then he runs out the door to find Sonny. 


	7. When You're Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Thanks for reading.

 

Not five minutes after Rafael leaves, the bell on the door chimes. Confused, Manuel looks up to see who it is, and is surprised to find Sonny.

"Sonny? Rafael just left, he--"

"Actually, sir, I'm here to see you."

"Oh..." Manuel mutters. He puts the papers he was filing down and approaches Sonny.

"What is it?"

"Uh..." Sonny holds up a key ring with the familiar old company keys on it. "Your keys back, sir."

He drops them into Manuel's hand and Manuel suddenly feels bad for Sonny. Sonny is so young, only 17, barely out of high school, and is now jobless and alone again.

"Look, Sonny, I never meant to put you in this position. It's just, my family--"

"I understand, sir, I do. When it comes to Rafael, for me, he's...he's important to me too, sir. And anyway, I have a plan."

Manuel looks at the boy. "You do?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to open up my own business. Sonny's Cab Company."

Manuel laughs. "Maybe you should go to school too, Sonny."

Sonny shrugs. "Yeah, maybe. I've already learned a lot from you, though. Can't imagine what else I need to know."

Manuel laughs again. "Let's see, an actual business plan, taxes--"

Sonny waves a hand. "I got it covered."

Manuel smiles.

Sonny extends a hand for Manuel to shake. "It's been a honor learning from you, Mr. Barba."

Manuel shakes his hand. "Call me Manuel."

Sonny lights up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks, uh, Manuel."

Manuel lets Sonny know that Rafael just went to look for him, so Sonny leaves as quickly as Rafael had. Manuel smiles fondly thinking about the two; young, in love, and now with the father's approval. 

* * *

  
Rafael doesn't have to wait long on the steps of Sonny's building. When Sonny gets there, Rafael asks if they can take a walk, so down the street they go. They're silent, the sun setting behind them and the neighbors waving them along.

Sonny starts talking first. "When the sun goes down, you're gonna need a flashlight. You're gonna need...a candle."

"I think I can manage that," Rafael replies.

"When you leave town, I'm gonna buy you a calling card."

Rafael laughs.

Sonny adds, "'Cause I'm falling hard for you."

"I go back on Labor Day."

"And I will try to make my way to Boston. But we've got all summer."

"And we got each other," Rafael says, taking Sonny's hand in his. "Perhaps...even longer."

Sonny looks down at their fingers laced together. "When you're on your own, and suddenly without me, will you forget about me?"

Rafael shakes his head. "I couldn't if I tried."

"When I'm all alone, and I close my eyes," Sonny closes his eyes for dramatic effect. "That's when I'll see your face again.

"And when you're gone," he opens his eyes to look at Rafael. "You know that I'll be waiting when you're gone."

Rafael wishes he could take away all of Sonny's insecurities. Things do change, and Sonny's not even really grown up yet so his feelings and expectations could change, but Rafael has faith that nothing will ever be different between them. He wishes Sonny could just enjoy their time together instead of worrying about the future.

"But you're here with me now," Rafael tries.

"We'll be working hard, but if we should drift apart--"

Rafael frowns. "Sonny--"

"Lemme take this moment just to say--"

"No, no--"

"You're gonna change the world someday."

Rafael stops walking and turns to Sonny. "I'll be thinking of home--"

"And I'll think of you every night, at the same time. When the sun goes down."

"When the sun goes down," Rafael agrees.

He leans in slowly, arching up a little bit to kiss Sonny lightly.

The spark between them could power el barrio until winter. And then, when Rafael returns for Christmas, they'd just have to light it up again.

 


End file.
